


Homebound

by victorianvirgil



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Pet Names, Swearing, and by a lil I mean quite a bit, but it’s fine, but only a lil - Freeform, fuckbuddies to lovers ig, modern day AU, oh yeah they’re both filthy rich, roman wants to travel the world, the sex isn’t really in detail but again it’s IMPLIED, virgil decidedly doesn’t
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 02:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16076306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victorianvirgil/pseuds/victorianvirgil
Summary: Virgil has created himself a home in which he will never leave whereas Roman can never find it in himself to stay, no matter where he is, but he somehow always manages to find his way back home.





	Homebound

"Where are you today?" the warm honeysuckle voice whispered into the receiver.

"Would you believe me if I said Tokyo, Virge?" a lighter voice responded from the other line, the fingers of his left hand drumming against the handle of his classic black suitcase.

"Seeing as you were naked in my arms only a few hours ago, no," Virgil replied with a small chuckle, turning to glance at the now vacant corner that had been occupied by the other man's clothes not long ago. But there wasn't a trace of him in the room now, aside from the marks left on Virgil’s neck and memories that could last a lifetime.

"One of these days, my love, I will be in Tokyo and you'll have to get off to the sound of my voice as I'm fucking an Asian man," he replied, his voice surprisingly loud for a man standing in an airport. A mother glanced over at him, bringing her child to the other side of her hip that he happily clung to. Of course, the man was oblivious to it.

"Oh, yeah?" Virgil smirked, running his fingers through his hair to brush it out of his eyes. "Well, Roman, when you do go to Tokyo, make sure you bring me a souvenir."

"You mean a husband for yourself?"

"Precisely."

The two men laughed in unison, the timing slightly off due to the few second delay in phone calls but that didn't matter to them, they just enjoyed hearing the musical jingle from the other end.

"Were you going to make me breakfast?" Roman asked teasingly, glancing at the seemingly unwavering line of security ahead of him.

"Can I plead the fifth?" Virgil asked, clicking his tongue before saying, "But yes, I was going to warm up some pepperoni pizza for you."

He then yawned into his wrist and moved the covers off of his waist as Roman rolled his eyes in response (not that his counterpart could see). Virgil stood up after a moment and stretched in his full naked glory before sauntering into the kitchen, the cool tiles brushing against the soles of his feet and nipping at his toes as he walked.

He turned his phone on speaker, placing it on the counter so he could grab himself a bowl and the lone box of Honey Nut Cheerios stored in a cabinet. He poured them into a bowl and grabbed the milk, beginning to eat while leaning back against the counter.

"I'm sure that will be better than the breakfast in store for me," Roman sighed as he finally moved up in line.

"And what would that be?"

"A chocolate doughnut and a coffee."

"Ah, breakfast of champions."

"And what is it that you're having?"

"Well, my good sir, I’m glad you ask! Because your hungry ass is gone and I don’t have to splurge on you, I am able to dine like a king today. Cereal dashed with a hint of honey and then sprinkled with the finest milk gathered from the ripest of cows," Virgil replied, taking a bite of his cereal, "you're really missing out here."

"Well, when I have a New York boy in my bed, I'll let you know who's missing out."

"Ah, so Roman’s heart currently lies with the city that never sleeps?"

Roman merely hummed in response, shifting his phone onto his shoulder to show the security guard his ticket. He nodded politely and moved ahead.

"Hey, Virge, I have to call you back."

Virgil knew the routine, they had done this many times before. Roman couldn't surprise him at this point, hell, he’d only be if the other actually did call back without the purpose of having phone sex.

"Have a safe flight, I hope that the Big Apple treats you well," Virgil said in goodbye, waiting for the other to hang up. Roman did so a moment later and Virgil glanced down at his phone, watching the screen fade to white, their call logged. A few minutes, five minutes and forty-seven seconds exactly.

He immediately cleared it, any contact with him wiped completely. Just like in his bedroom.

Meanwhile in the thriving airport in the center of Los Angeles, a man with hair the color of fine whiskey paired with a smart looking suit glanced down at his watch (the gold flecks matching the ones in his eyes). Roman boarded the plane about an hour later and was lying in a hotel bed drunk next to another in ten.

He wouldn't think about Virgil much, as was expected on his first night; but the longing to lean his head on the other's shoulder would begin to grow and drinking cheap red wine while watching reruns of Gilligan's Island would start to feel like a more desirable task than venturing the carefully coordinated streets of New York.

But not the first night, no; the first night would involve the mischievous blond next to him who had a few filthy tricks up his sleeve and as Roman tipped his glass back, he knew he was about to start this cycle all over again.

-

Roman’s room was a mess when the sun fell for a third time. Clothes littering the floor that weren’t all his, some smelling of cologne much muskier than the scent of his own sweet, sweet roses.

But that wasn’t of any of his concern then. His attention was given to the man he was on the phone with, fully attentive and responsive as one hand brushed his stomach while he gasped for air.

"Virge-Virgil," he gasped, face contorted as he laughed.

"It wasn't even that funny, Roman," Virgil replied in a falsely bored tone, looking out his window while cradling his phone to his ear. His normally neutral look was cracked at the lips where a smile broke through.

"I-I can't breathe," Roman replied, laying down on his bed and starting to cough.

"I can't believe you laughed at that, let alone fucking died over it," Virgil suppressed a chuckle, shaking his head as he continued to observe the emerald city of plants overlooking his house. It was simple, just how he liked it. Nothing too extravagant. Comfortable and in his eyes, perfect. This is where he differed from his counterpart.

"I think you're laughing because you miss me," Virgil teased, licking his bottom lip as he turned away from the window towards the pure white kitchen walls.

"I think that might be a part of it," Roman sighed, finally calming down as he moved his hand off of his torso and instead into his hair. He agreed but of course he did, it was true and they were blunt about those things. That’s what he liked about them.

"Well of course I'm right, that's hardly surprising," Virgil mused, tapping his fingers against the mahogany dining table as he found himself blankly staring at the simple, modern painting hanging in his kitchen. A blood red apple in a dark colored bowl. The rest of the painting was very light but that dark apple was the focal point and was what caught the eye. It was crooked too, but it didn’t make Virgil itch and keep him up at night. No, it was better this way. It kept him grounded.

"I'm coming home tomorrow," Roman said after a moment of silence, a smile across his lips as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Good. The other men don't add that hint of flavor I need in my life," Virgil replied with an even brighter grin. He was alone, also aware of the fact that Roman knew as much.

He laughed, stifling it with his free hand so Virgil couldn’t hear the pure joy in it. They were honest about most things.

"So you miss me?" Roman asked once he was sure he had managed to stifle his laughter, fingertips brushing against his lips as he spoke.

"In a way," Virgil replied with a smile, looking away from the painting, "I at least miss your mouth."

"My mouth?" Roman grinned, popping his lips into the receiver. "On that smooth, milky skin of yours?"

Virgil hummed in reply, eyes fluttering closed as he nodded. "Depending on the day, sweetheart," he spoke with a grin of his own, chuckling as he heard Roman huff on the other end of the line.

"Please, you want my dick at all hours of the day, darling. Don't even try to deny it," Roman said while rolling his eyes, stretching his back as he lay on the bed.

"It would be a lie to say otherwise, I have to admit," Virgil chuckled, "but on the contrary...as amazing as your mouth can be, when you open it without the intent of pleasuring me, it is also your worst feature."

Roman’s eyes narrowed despite knowing that their banter was purely playful. There was some truth to it, he knew that. "You better be joking or you will find your bed empty in two day's time."

"Of course I am. I enjoy talking to you, almost as much as I like you on your knees with your lips-."

Roman laughed, Virgil stopping short in order to hear. It was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard and he knew that even if he traveled as much as Roman did, or more, nothing would ever compare.

"I bet that's only a fraction of how it feels to travel the country, huh?" Virgil added as his thoughts wandered in that direction, unable to see the way his lover’s sweet smile dropped immediately.

"Yeah, the country is beautiful, Virge. Why haven't you left LA? You certainly have the money to."

Virgil released a sigh, averting his gaze and licking his bottom lip.

"I've told you before and I'll tell you again: my place in this world is here. I don't have your burning desire to explore and I think it's all over romanticized anyways."

Roman bit the inside of his cheek, holding his tongue so he wouldn't accidentally tell Virgil how damn right he was.

"The world's a lonely place, Ro, more so than you probably think, and just because you can say that you've seen Niagara Falls and the Empire State Building and the Liberty Bell doesn't make it any less lonelier."

The two fell into silence after that statement, one that was far from comfortable, with Virgil regretting saying anything at all as Roman waited for him to elaborate. Or say anything really. To cover up his tracks at least. They were honest about most things but others...well, they honestly knew to avoid talking about others.

Silence, nothing from Virgil’s line.

"I'll be back tomorrow…your world will at least have two people in it."

"I can't wait," Virgil replied simply, knowing that this was Roman’s goodbye and that nothing else needed to be said. Or at least nothing needed to be said would be. And not even a moment later, Roman hung up.

-

Virgil’s world was soon in his arms after Roman had flown home and immediately went to Virgil’s house for what they called I missed you so fucking much baby sex. A jet-lagged Roman fell asleep shortly afterwards while a much more restless Virgil lay awake, twirling locks of the other's hair around his forefinger and watching the even rhythm of his breaths. The peaceful rise and fall that had become so familiar to him over the course of their time together was soothing and comfortable and what Virgil needed to see after their time and nights apart. And while Virgil may have not left his house, he felt more at home than he had the past week in the other’s absence.

Roman stirred in his sleep, Virgil responding by pulling him closer to his chest and kissing the top of his head. Lull him back to sleep, let him rest a bit longer.

"Virgil," Roman said, catching the other off-guard by how fully awake he sounded, "do you think the world really is that lonely?"

Virgil responded without a second thought. "Our purpose in life is to find someone to become less lonely with or to even to be lonely with. I haven't found him just yet so I decided to let him find me."

"But what if he has the same thought? What if he wants you to find him?"

"Then we'll never meet, I suppose."

That was rather discouraging to Roman and he found himself looking down at the other's bare chest. He pulled Virgil on top of him, one hand resting on the back of his neck as his gaze remained on the smooth skin peppered with love bites.

"Do I make you less lonely?" he asked with darkened eyes and lips begging to be kissed.

Virgil looked down at him, thinking for a moment before he leaned in to kiss Roman softly. Soft enough that it was damn sinful. When he pulled back, he replied simply.

"Yes."

The next morning, Virgil would be greeted with the smell of roses and upon opening his eyes would realize that the scent was coming from Roman’s hair. His smile grew and he laid beside Roman until the other woke up, greeting him with morning kisses and feeling the least lonely he had ever felt in his life.

The following day, however, Roman would be on a plane to London claiming that he seemed to not be destined for an American boy while Virgil found himself accompanied by only his thoughts and the various types of alcohol coursing through his system. In a way, his true soulmate had found him. Whiskey, a man’s only lover and his true partner.

-

"London," Virgil said, his voice calm as he stood fully clothed in the threshold of his bedroom while his counterpart sat on his bed naked. They hadn’t talked about it the night before nor did Roman return his calls when he had been away in London for god’s sakes. He disappeared into oblivion for a week and returned with a bouquet of roses, smelling of himself, and promises to make Virgil feel so good if baby we just talk about it tomorrow.

"This country was boring me," Roman shrugged, standing up and making his way to Virgil, planting an enticing kiss on his neck. Virgil knew that the other could feel his pulse and the way it quickened, throbbing for him as his heart beat his name in time.

 

Missed you so much, baby, he had whispered, sending shivers down Virgil’s spine. Couldn’t get you out of my head.

"London," Virgil repeated in disbelief, pushing Roman’s lips away and turning his head so that the other had no choice but to look into his eyes.

"Yeah, so?"

Wrong thing to say. Virgil’s eyes narrowed and he shook his head. "I understand that you want to see the world but you didn't tell me you were going to London."

"I knew that you wouldn't have wanted to come so I don't see how it's any different than from any other trip. New York, Chicago, London...all the same."

"You could have told me."

"What? Do I need to check in with you and ask permission like you’re my mom or something? My boyfriend?"

He didn’t hesitate, moving past the words that stung far more than it should have. Punctured his skin and made him bleed even. “No, I'm obviously not your mom nor am I your stupid little boyfriend. I am your friend though, right? We may sleep together but we’re friends. Friends with benefits if you’d like to label it, which you clearly are opposed to, or at this point, more benefits than friends."

Roman’s eyes narrowed, "I wouldn't want to be your boyfriend anyway."

 

"I wasn't offering, sweetheart."

Roman simply glared at Virgil, lips pressed together and brows furrowed. It made him even angrier that Virgil wasn't melting beneath his glare. He wasn’t all that intimidating though, not even with the few inches he had on Virgil (in terms of height, of course). He was fit but not buff and his smile was too genuine most of the time.

It wasn’t right then.

"I just don't understand why you're so upset."

"Upset? Do I look upset?" Virgil raised a brow. "I’m not upset, in case you couldn’t get that through that thick skull of yours that’s seemingly incapable of interpreting basic human emotions. I just don't want to have sex with you right now and I'm trying to talk to you like a normal human being but your first instinct is always to strip."

Just...stop talking. God let me look at you. Missed you so much.

So much, huh?

And Virgil’s words only made Roman angrier.

"Fuck you," he said with all the bite he could muster, pulling his clothes on before storming out and taking the next plane to Australia. As usual, Virgil didn't follow or look up as he heard the front door slam. Pretended not to look up as his world slipped through his fingertips like running water.

-

Roman would spend a month down under followed by another month in Paris, and still it would take nearly another two months before he had the guts to knock on Virgil’s front door again despite having not traveled since. Returning to LA and the scene of the crime. A full circle.

 

Virgil answered, sipping on what looked like his morning coffee.

"Hey," Roman said, looking anxiously at his friend.

Virgil didn't even look surprised to see him. But of course he wasn’t, he knew why the other was at his front door. He knew Roman well, better than any of his past conquests. "Hey."

"We need to talk."

Virgil shrugged, "Nothing to talk about, I don't think, unless you're going to brag about going-" but Virgil was cut off by barking, and it wasn't an angry response by Roman.

“A dog?” Roman mused, glancing over Virgil’s shoulder but that wasn’t needed for the black lab happily trotted over and sat by her master’s heels.

“Shadow?”

“What?”

“The name,” Roman said as if it were obvious.

Virgil pursed his lips, clearly not amused. “I would not have named my dog something as stupid as Shadow...her name is Cerberus.”

Roman glanced up toward Virgil again, brow raised inquisitively. “Like the three-headed hell hound?”

“That would be the one,” Virgil said, averting his gaze the moment eye contact was established. He crouched down next to Cerberus, rubbing behind her ears and watching her blissful expression. “It also translates to ‘Spot’ which I think is nothing short of hysterical.”

Roman found himself breaking out into a grin, chuckling to himself as he glanced down at the newly adopted puppy in a slight state of shock. "How do I not know about this cutie?"

"Because we haven't talked in four months," Virgil replied bluntly with all the honesty he had and a simple shrug, sipping on his coffee. He looked away from his puppy and towards the street as if he had said something as casual as the type of weather they were having. As if there wasn’t an ounce of hurt in his tone. As if his words weren’t heavy anvils being stacked onto Roman’s chest.

Roman winced at that, watching Virgil stand and allow Cerberus to step between them. Protectively, even if she didn’t know it. "You've talked about getting her forever, a black lab I mean, so...why now?"

"Because I hate being lonely."

"But you're always alone, you almost never leave your house,” he all but reminded him. There was a bit of strain in his own voice, a tiredness he had acquired over the months. It was new and Virgil didn’t like it. But he only responded by shaking his head and whistling for Cerberus to follow him inside.

"Wait," Roman called out, making the other turn and glance back. "Can I come in?"

Virgil, stunned, was incapable of looking away. He was sure that Roman had dropped by for sex because no matter what arguments they had and the time they spent apart and the other men Roman slept with, they both knew that they were more compatible than any other partner they had ever had. Sexually, at the very least and even an imbecile like Roman could understand what they had and how sacred it was. But Virgil hadn’t been expecting more, and maybe that’s all Roman wanted still. Maybe he was just being a bit more stubborn about it this time around.

Regardless, Virgil replied. "My world is yours."

Because of course it was.

Roman stepped through the threshold and into Virgil’s world (which included him more than he could ever know), looking around. It hadn't changed too much aside from the happy puppy and her things.

"Can I have a drink?" Roman asked, feeling out of place and distant from the place he used to call home.

"Yeah," Virgil replied, leaning against the counter and sipping on his coffee as he watched him. Roman grabbed the purified water holder from the fridge and poured himself a glass, feeling Virgil’s eyes on him throughout the entire action but when he looked up, he noticed that Virgil actually hadn’t been looking at him at all. He was focused on the painting of the apple hanging out of place in the kitchen. Crooked, slightly so. It’s something Roman normally would have never noticed but Virgil...Virgil was a perfectionist. It made Roman wonder.

"Virgil," Roman said in a nearly desperate attempt to obtain his attention.

"I'm listening," was the simple reply, the mug lowering from his lips to instead be cradled in his hands. Not a look. Okay then.

"Look at me," Roman said, walking over to Virgil and taking the other’s cup, placing it down. He then grabbed his chin and made him look up at him. His eyes were different, distant. No matter how far Roman traveled in the past, he had never felt this far away from him.

"Now, listen."

Virgil obeyed, staying put. He pushed Roman away, of course, that was to be expected, but he held his gaze. Roman had the floor and he hadn’t expected it so soon so it took him a moment for him to gather his thoughts.

"Do you...do you know why I leave?"

Silence. Roman almost didn’t think that Virgil would respond. But finally.

"To see the world, find your soulmate, fuck different men, brag, experience. All of the above? I don't know."

"No. Next question, if I could be anywhere in the world, where would I be?"

"Try anywhere you've been. London, Paris, Australia, Hawaii, New York City, Long Beach-"

Virgil was cut off by Roman kissing him hard on the mouth. It took Virgil a moment to realize what the other had done but when he did, he found himself cupping his cheek and wrapping his arm around his waist to pull him closer. Even closer. It was second nature and even though Virgil had slept alone over those past few months, Roman was so familiar and easy to kiss and touch. He would have been an amazing lover had he not been such a rolling stone.

Roman pulled back after a minute. "It's laying in bed hungover with you in the summer, sheets thrown aside and sweat prickling our skin; it's playing beer pong together alone on Halloween, doing shots and the loser having to hand out candy to trick-or-treaters; it's your warm embrace in our fort of blankets, your arms wrapped around me so I won't be cold on Christmas Eve; and it's watching the world bloom and re-bloom once again in your backyard as we water your plants and flowers. It's here. All the time. You make my world less lonely, Virge.” And after a moment, “You're my favorite place."

Virgil remained silent, rubbing Roman’s back as he looked at him. Roman looked worked up but when Virgil brushed his cheek with his fingertips, he watched as his eyes closed. Peaceful, like he was cleansing his soul after years and years. And he was, Virgil could understand how important this moment was.

"And I know how fucked up this sounds but the world stops moving when I'm in your arms and that terrifies me. I don't want anything but you and the fucked up part is that I know I can leave and I can come back because you won't have anyone else. I know you never sleep with anyone else and if you were the one traveling the world, I'd be heartbroken that you even looked at anyone else let alone felt their skin and-"

"I don't want to think about that," Virgil mumbled, images flooding his mind that he wish Roman hadn't triggered.

"That's not the point," Roman said quickly, cupping Virgil’s cheeks with his hands to soothe him and make sure that he would continue to listen. "I leave because it all gets too real and I know I can come back to you. But even if you left me, I would fight with every cell in my body, not just the white ones, for you."

Virgil was silent for a moment, staring at his shoes as Roman tried to establish eye contact once again. After a moment, he took a step back in defeat but Virgil caught one of his wrists to keep him close. And then Roman whispered so quietly that Virgil wasn’t sure if he was even meant to hear it. "I want to see the world but I know that one day, I'll find myself never wanting to leave your side. I wouldn’t be wasting my life by staying with you, god, that’s not what I mean, and if you would have me, I'd be the happiest man in the world. But, this small part of me thinks I haven't lived a full life unless I've been to all these places and fucked all these people and done all these drugs and...baby, I don't even know if you'll have me."

Virgil was silent at first and that scared Roman because he knew that meant that the other was choosing his words extremely carefully. He was shaking in fear, knowing what was coming. Rejection.

"You don't-you don't have to do anything. Every life is worthwhile and well...you don't have to earn the right to live. It's granted, it's been granted to us. So just live, Ro, however you want to. If it's by exploring the world, keep exploring. If it's by joining me in mine, well...stay. I'm not holding you back or asking you to go but no matter what...I think I’ll always be here wishing that you were home."

Roman released a breath, a gasp of sorts and he found himself vigorously nodding, pecking the other’s lips and saying. "I don't want to be lonely anymore, V."

"You're not," Virgil replied, lifting his hand in order to run his fingers through Roman’s hair, "I would never let that happen to you."

Roman was hardly aware of the brilliant smile etched his own lips as he let Virgil go, taking a tiny step back. He then offered Virgil his hand, which the other thankfully took, and guided him to the bedroom. He closed the door behind them and Virgil barely had time to register anything before Roman had him pinned to the wall.

“Where are you right now?”

Roman raised a brow, surprised that the other was using their time to talk as his fingertips brushed against the bare skin of Virgil’s hips, greedily making their descent.

“What do you mean?”

Virgil smirked, grabbing one of his hands and lacing their fingers together. Roman smiled down at their hands, lifting them up and leaving gentle kisses on his knuckles.

“London, Paris, Sydney...they don’t compare,” he mumbled, bringing their hands up above Virgil’s head to restrain his movements. He leaned in to kiss him, lips hungry in anticipation. “Tokyo though…”

Virgil scoffed, turning his head as Roman threw his own back in laughter. He allowed his lips to trail down Virgil’s neck, the happy grin still across his lips as he spoke again. “But really...there’s no place like home.”

It was as close to an I love you as Virgil needed, his hazel eyes darkening with lust as he lost himself in the man that he too called home.

**Author's Note:**

> “homebound” is a fic I wrote nearly two years ago and have reworked many times with different pairings and themes but alas, it is completed. this version also has a massive “if the sheets were states” by all time low and “arms” by christina perri vibe (the former pointed out to me by mac). while this fic was not written with either of these songs in mind, they fit extremely well and I suggest you check them both out !!
> 
> now since this is our first post, here’s a quick bit regarding our account:  
> creating victorianvirgil has been an idea mac and I have been considering for months now (whether or not either of us will admit to it), but the idea really came together over the past two months. our lives are very hectic with school, sports (for me), our families, our friends, and reading (I personally read a TON outside of fics) but we will try to keep our uploading schedule as consistent as we possibly can. luckily, mac & I see each other nearly every day and will let the other know in advance if there’s an issue w/ uploading so we can adjust and keep you all out of the dark. we will NEVER just abandon this account w/o keeping you all up to date.
> 
> additionally, we post everything we post here on tumblr (including headcanons, 3 a week, that will not be posted here. our url is the same, “victorianvirgil” so if you want to give us a follow, feel free
> 
> i must say though, i’m extremely excited about this account and where it will take us! mac and I have many things planned for the future that we can’t wait to show you all !!
> 
> \- ronnie


End file.
